Shinigami Vampire
by Ulquiorra Schiffer 007
Summary: Yokai Acedamy . An unique acedamy where we find bloodthirsty vampires, werewolves, and witches. A place where humans are prohibited. But did the same goes for Soul reapers and Arrancars ? What will happen when a certain shinigami and few espadas visit the Yokai Acedamy ? Lets find out.


My name…my name is Ulquiorra Schiffer.

About me? I am a normal 15 years high school student who believes in nihilism. Kind of awkward, right?

I don't think so. I have gone to almost every school in my town; I am hated, feared and seen with disgust. Maybe it's because my silence, maybe it's because my inability to make friends, maybe it's my green emotionless eyes or maybe it's my habit of considering everyone as trash. Who knows?

"OH, Emo boy! Walk slowly, it's not like we are like late or something." came a voice besides me.

I turned my gaze towards my irritating brother. He is taller than me, blue eyes, blue hairs, little muscular body and seems to be a playboy. But like they say 'Don't judge a book by its cover.' He believes in straight destruction, like that of gangsters and thugs. By now he had beaten 30 boys, 25 had been hospitalized and 5 were sent coma.

"Grimmjow." I acknowledged emotionlessly. "You know as well as I that it's the only school that is co-operative enough to give us admission even regardless of your cocky attitude."

"Fuck it! You were the one who was asshole enough to get all of us expelled from previous school!" shouted Grimmjow.

"This time I have to agree with him, Ulquiorra. If you would been more careful back in that school, we won't have to go this new academy." said a 16 years old boy with wavy, dark brown hairs which ends up at the base of his neck, blue-grey eyes, boring expression on his face . Though he doesn't seem strong enough yet he is most cunning among us, the only thing holding him back is his laziness.

"Coyote Starrk, maybe I was the one to get involve in that fight but you all were idiot enough to involve yourselves in my fight." I countered.

"Shut up, Ulquiorra. As your friends and brother it was our responsibility to help you, you should be rather grateful to us." came the most annoying voice next to Starrk. The one person who I hate the most…

KUROSAKI ICHIGO.

But still he is my brother. Actually the truth is that we all four are adoptive. Neither of one of us knows who are real parents are nor we know what happened to them.

"I never asked for your help, Ichigo."

"Damn it! But why I had to end with you idiots!?" mussed Ichigo. Most annoying part of him that he believes in fighting for his friends and us, rather than for himself.

"It's your entire fault, Ulquiorra. You were the one who picked up fight with another school bullies." accused Ichigo pointing his finger at me.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey, guys, look who it is? Isn't it Ulquiorra?" asked one of the bully pointing at me as i was heading towards my school.

"Yeah. That's the pale freak who call everyone trash. It's his brother who had injured our leader badly." replied another one.

"Let's teach him that son of a bitch a lesson that he will never forget."

"Let's get him, boys!"

Soon all the 15 boys surrounded me, all seeking one thing. REVENGE.

"What you need?" asked I in my usual monotone. I was in

"We are here for payback. Your brother had beaten our leader. Now it's our turn to avenge him" said a punk grabbing my collar.

Mistake.

"You people are really trash thinking that you can beat me" I told them as he punched on punks face letting him go. "Your leader was stupid enough to pick up fight with Grimmjow. And so are you."

As I said that, all the students lashed at me. Idiots, all of them were amateurs. In a swift moment, I kicked few of them sending them in trash cans, a place where they truly supposed to be. Just as I was going to send them other two with their friends, I stopped as they were hit by a baseball bat by none other than….Grimmjow standing with Starrk and Ichigo.

"YO! Having all the fun all alone, emo?" smirked Grimmjow.

"No. I'm just cleaning the mess that you have made."

"Guys, there are more of them coming here." Starrk pointed.

"Great! More guys to beat down." said Grimmjow enthusiastically as he ran towards them. Of course, we had to go after him, it's not like we had any other choice, and do we?

I guess now you know what happened next…

**At Principal's office,**

"I am sorry to say that, but , Starrk, Ichigo and Grimmjow, you all have been expelled from this school due to irrational fighting outside the school today." informed the Principal.

"But it was those assholes' fault! They started it at first." Grimmjow defended.

"I don't care whose fault it is. It's not the time that you brats have cause trouble. It's all because of your senseless fighting our school's reputation has been completely ruined. Now get out of my school before I call security." shouted Principal.

Though Grimmjow was about to say something but was stopped by Starrk, as he knew it was futile. Without further questions, we left the only remaining school of our town.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Whatever done now is done. For now on we have to be more careful not to cause any trouble in that academy. What was its name again" Starrk asked.

"Yokai Academy" I informed.

"But I still don't understand why that creepy shopkeeper, Urahara, would be kind and willing enough to help us get admission in that academy?" Grimmjow thought aloud.

"Don't know. But the way he see Ichigo, it seems he know about you very much." I wondered.

"Maybe he has a crush on you, Ichigo. You two are perfect for each other." smirked Grimmjow.

"WHAT YOU SAID BLUE HAIRD WEIRDO?!" shouted Ichigo as he grabbed Grimmjow's collar.

"Are you deaf or something?!" asked Grimmjow as both started fighting with each other.

"Guys, there is our academy bus." Starrk said as we walked towards the bus leaving those both empty heads behind.

"Hey! Wait for us!"

As we reached the bus, the door slid open to reveal a strange driver, smiling in a way which we found rather creepy.

"So you are the new transferred students Kisuke was talking about, huh?" he asked with a disturbing grin. Starrk nodded lazily and after a moment's hesitation, we entered the bus. "Your school uniforms are in the trunk behind the last seat." The driver informed yet that creepy grin never left his face.

"So what kind of place is this Yokai Academy?" asked Ichigo.

"Not everybody's favorite place. You may even find it creepy at first but it's REALLY a place that you won't ever forget." replied driver in a teasing tone.

"I bet it won't be more creepy that you." Grimmjow said in annoyance.

"You have no idea; boy…..you have no idea." He replied as the bus vanished completely into the darkness of the tunnel.

As the bus passed out of the tunnel, the group watched the sight before them with awe and surprise. The place was nothing like anyone of them every one of them ever imagined. The place was secluded, creepy dead trees everywhere, an ocean of blood, hundreds of scattered gravestones and a scarecrow as the bus stop sign.

"So we have finally arrived here. The one and only Yokai Academy. Enjoy you first day." Said Bus driver grinning madly as the group walked out of the bus.

"Fuck it! Is this some kind of joke?! This is no place for an academy." said Grimmjow.

"I have to agree with you. This doesn't seem like any ordinary academy. Look like we have to wait for answers until we reach that building." replied Ulquiorra as he turned his gaze towards a gothic cathedral like building.

As the group started walking towards the building, they saw a bat-and-hamster-mix breed creature was flying above them but what surprised them the creature was talking.

"WEE! I am bat." The creature sang happily.

"That's disgusting."

"A shitty weird creature."

"Probably the most useless creature ever."

"Its completely a trash."

"Shut up!" shouted the creature as a tick mark formed behind his head listening to insults of the group before flying away. As the group was going to continue their journey to the academy, a bike suddenly crashed into Ichigo's back sending him a few meters away along with the bikers. After a minute, when Ichigo seemed to regain awareness, he saw a pink haired girl looking at him with very apologetic eyes. The girl was very beautiful probably one of the most beautiful girls Ichigo has ever seen in his life.

"Oh, I'm extremely sorry! I couldn't control where I was going! I am so sorry! Youy are not hurt, are you?" asked the girl.

"I am okay. I am alr-"

"No shit, Starrk, this hottie's skirt so short that I can see her panties from over here!" Grimmjow commented shamelessly making everyone blush furiously, save for Ulquiorra.

"I am so sorry for my brother's idiocy. He can overbold and idiot sometimes." Ichigo apologized.

"N-no, it's alright." The girl tried to assure Ichigo but seemed to be uncomfortable at Grimmjow's comment. Suddenly her eyes were overtaken by a faraway look as her arms came up to encircle Ichigo.

"That smell…" the girl whispered as she held a blushing Ichigo. "its like you are hiding something inside yourself. I have never smelled anything like this before." And suddenly bite Ichigo's neck and started sucking his blood. Instantly, Ichigo pushed her away from him making the girl return to her normal self.

"I'm so sorry! Your blood smells so tasty that I couldn't stop myself. You see…I am a vampire." informed the girl earning a shocked look from everyone.

"What a vampire?" asked Starrk in disbelief.

"…..YES" the girl replied nervously looking at the group. "Do you hate vampires?"

"No, that the case" replied Ichigo "we always thought vampires are all just myths. To be honest, we thought they were all scary and dangerous monsters. But you are nothing like them rather you are nice and beautiful"

"Oh, thank you!" the girl said blushing slightly "If you don't mind, can I become your friend? I am new in this school and it feel lonely without any friends."

"Sure" Ichigo replied with a genuine smile "I am Kurosaki Ichigo. These are my brothers- Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Coyote Starrk and Ulquiorra Schiffer." As he gestured towards them respectively.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Moka Akashiya." The girl said as a smile came over her face. "Are you all cousins?"

"No, we all are adoptive. That's the only thing you need to." Ulquiorra replied emotionlessly as he walked towards the academy. "Now if you don't mind, we have a class to attend. Talking with you will only be a waste of time."

"Don't mind him, he is not very friendly. But you get used to him….maybe" Ichigo assured

CLASS 1-3, YOKAI ACADEMY

As Ichigo and others settled in their classroom, the teacher began talking in a cheerful tone. "Hello everyone, welcome to Yokai Academy. My name is Shizuka Nekonome. I'll be your class-in-charge from now from now on. I see there are newly transferred students. I would like them to introduce themselves."

Taking Ms. Nekonome's hint, Ichigo and the other three stood up to introduce themselves.

"Nice to meet you, everyone. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I hope we all could co-operate with each other while we all in same class." informed Ichigo in a boring tone seemingly not interested in introduction.

"My name is Coyote Starrk. I am not interested in having long conversation. I would appreciate if no one disturbs while I am sleepi-

But was cut off as a foot slammed on his face "Nobody gives a shit about what you have to say. My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I do whatever I want, Try to get in my way and I will squash you like a bug you are. Is that understood?" asked Grimmjow in deadly tone as most of the students nodded in fear.

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. I don't like to repeat myself so listen once; I am not a type of person who can put up with your stupidity. So getting in my way will be the last thing you want to do." Ulquiorra warned before settling down.

"O…okay, t-that was a nice introduction." Ms. Shizuka said shaking a little in fear "Now I'm pretty sure that you already know this, I'll tell you anyway. Yokai Academy is an incredibly unique school. It's a school for monsters."

'**WHAT?! SCHOOL FOR MONSTERS?!'** was the same thought going in the head of surprised Ichigo and the three others.

"Where the fuck did that damn shopkeeper transferred us?!" Ichigo cursed in low voice.

Living with indisciple students was the one of the things they could deal with, but this?!

Living with MONSTERS?!

**A/N NOTE: THIS CHAPTER WAS TOO LONG AND I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON A NEW DBZ/NARUTO CROSSOVER. SO THE REST WILL BE POSTED LATER. **

**I KNOW YOU ALL ARE THINKING WHY THET ALL BROTHERS. BUT DON'T WORRY IT WILL ALL BE REVEALED IN NEXT CHAPTER.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVOURITE AND REVIEW. ULQUIORRASCHIFFER007 OUT FOR NOW.**


End file.
